What Just Happened?
by crash.magic.mage
Summary: Team Natsu is causing their usual trouble when our favorite pink haired dragon slayer accidentally casts a spell. Yes, again. Unfortunately with this spell it alters personalities, and causes one of our favorite mages to turn into a different person, well, people. I don't own the picture or Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

What Just Happened?

Chapter 1—Jekyll & Hyde: Part 1

Ladies and gentlemen, our story starts off in the peaceful kingdom of Fiore. It's a normal day, just like any other, and our favored guild is well… being their usual selves. Destruction, chaos, flames and ice, swords, strange maids who can dig holes, a flying blue cat, and a whole lot of unintended damages. All for the sake of a book. Yep, that's right! Our favorite team is at it again. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy left for their job this morning, Lucy was in dire need of rent money, to escort a client with a very valuable spell book. Shortly after leaving they were ambushed by the usual bad guys trying to steal said valuable spell book, and that's when the trouble all started. Let's get to our favorite characters now.

"ERZA, DUCK!" Yelled Natsu as he let out a fire dragon slayer roar. The redheaded requip mage hit the floor barely missing the attack. The attack, however, met its mark and took out the two bandits the requip mage was fighting.

"Natsu, you could have hit Erza!" Lucy called angrily from a few yards away, battling a couple bandits of her own. She had called out Virgo, who was busily doing her best to bury the attackers one by one.

Erza, who was currently getting up, cursed silently and swore that she would get vengeance on the pink haired man. Quickly she took out the last few remaining bandits and helped Lucy tie them to a tree. "Well, now that that's all done…" The red headed beauty swiftly punched Natsu and watched him crumble to the ground. "That was for earlier."

Natsu groaned sinking to his knees, "Come on, Erza, I was just trying to help you out."

Gray snorted, he was busy picking up the scattered items that had fallen from the client's carriage when the whole riot had started, "As if Erza needs any help. Way to be flame brains."

Natsu growled at the already half naked ice mage. With a quick glare from Erza, he had decided to let it go. Natsu quickly recovered himself and started to pick up the items as well. Coming across a book on the ground that had fallen open, he picked it up and began reading one of the pages. Lucy, who was curious as to what he was reading, stepped closer to him to peer at the book.

"Hey, Luce, look at this…" unknowingly Natsu read a spell that would mess up his whole entire week.

"Lucy run away!" Erza cried out, but before the blonde mage could take a step away the spell settled over her. They all watched with utter horror as Lucy's body began to glow odd colors. Just as the colors and lights became too much, they blinked off and Lucy stood there with her eyes closed, deathly still.

"Lucy…" Gray trailed off quietly, not knowing what would happen.

The blonde mage opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She stared at the three mages gathered around her and blinked a few more times. Suddenly a large, scary smile appeared on her face and she threw her head back, letting out peals of maniacal laughter. The mages around her looked utterly confused and started towards her. Before they could touch her she grabbed her whip and began viciously using it against her own friends.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" cried Natsu as he tried his best to hide from her whip. When had Lucy become this strong? How long had she been able to wield her whip like this? Lucy continued her barrage of attacks.

Erza had had enough at this point. She quickly requipped into her flight armor and dodged all of Lucy's attacks. "Now, Gray!"

Gray, knowing full well what Erza wanted him to, reluctantly put his hands together, "Ice make: Cage!" A beautiful cage of ice suddenly surrounded Lucy, but the blonde mage started laughing even harder. She pulled a key off of her belt and summoned Virgo again, who quickly dug her master out and set her free.

"Puny ice freak! Your stupid cage can't hold me!" Lucy cried out with glee as she once again continued to fight her friends.

"Erza what do we do?" Gray yelled as he put up a shield of ice to block out Lucy's attacks. He didn't want to fight his friend. He blamed the stupid fire breathing maniac who never thought about his actions. He should have encased Natsu in ice before he had the chance to finish the spell.

"We have no choice but to fight her. Just try your best not to seriously injure her," Erza said.

Natsu stood in shock, as he watched his once sweet best friend laugh in glee as she tortured her team mates. He was trying his best to avoid her whip as well, but it seemed like it was everywhere. He suddenly had a bright idea. "Gray! Freeze her! It'll give us enough time to get the job finished and get back to the guild. Levy can take a look at the spell and try to reverse it!"

Gray nodded, he had been thinking about doing it anyway. With a spell technique he had learned from Ultear, which he rarely used, he turned to Lucy and shouted, "Ice make: Rose Prison!" Swirls of ice shot around Lucy's legs and suddenly encased her in a beautiful ice rose. Lucy let out a disgruntled scream before the ice completely covered her.

All three mages let out a breath and looked at each other before they turned to survey the damage. Erza let out a sigh as she turned to see a building window smashed in, a lamp post knocked over, huge craters in the street and several people staring at them. This was by far the least damage they'd ever inflicted but it felt much worse than it looked.

"What in the heck just happened?" Gray said as he walked up to the frozen Lucy.

"I have no idea," Erza replied dryly. "But we have Natsu to thank." Both of them turned to the pink haired man and glared.


	2. Chapter 2

" _What in the heck just happened?" Gray said as he walked up to the frozen Lucy._

" _I have no idea," Erza replied dryly. "But we have Natsu to thank." Both of them turned to the pink haired man and glared.  
_

* * *

What Just Happened?

Chapter 2—Jekyll&Hyde: Part 2

All of the guild members of Fairy Tail stood around the frozen from of Lucy. She had begun to melt, but all of them crowded around the form of the sweet girl that they all knew. They couldn't believe the tale that Erza, Gray, and Natsu had told them. Lucy had gone crazy? Eyeing her frozen appearance, with her face frozen into an angry scream, they had no choice but to believe the story.

"We need to get her into a cell and unfreeze her," Levy said as she pressed a hand to the melting rose. "I can't tell anything about her current state if I can't see it for myself." The guild members nodded and carted Lucy down to the cells that they rarely ever used.

"Stand back guys, I have no idea as to what will happen," Gray said as he placed his hand on the rose. He closed his eyes and held still for a couple of seconds. The ice that was surrounding Lucy disappeared with a blue flash and Gray quickly grabbed Lucy's keys and whip before she could recover completely. He then darted out of the cell and Erza slammed the door shut and locked it.

Lucy blinked at them for a few minutes. "Guys, why am I in a cell?" They all gasped as they heard the soft tone of her voice. Nothing like it had been when she was attacking them.

"You went crazy, Lucy," Erza said carefully. "You went insane and started attacking us, we had to immobilize you and bring you here so you couldn't hurt us, or yourself."

"Are you crazy? Me, attacking anybody? That's a sick joke Erza," Lucy said, her voice defiant but still trembling. "Please, let me out. I promise, I won't do anything bad. I don't even remember hurting you guys." Lucy's eyes shone with truth and tears.

The guild members appraised one another before nodding. They slowly opened up the door and let Lucy out of the cell. She looked around at all of them, looking like she was going to cry, before her eyes suddenly slammed shut and she swayed from side to side.

"Luce, are you alright?" Natsu questioned as he put his hand on her shoulder to steady her. Her eyes were still closed, but she had stopped swaying.

Lucy's eyes shot open and the same vicious smile crept on to her face. Quickly grabbing the hand on her shoulder she flipped him onto his back, which just so happened to flatten out a few of the guild members that were standing next to them.

"Crap! What is going on here!?" Gray yelled as he barely dodged the flying Natsu, who Lucy was presently using as a bat to take down her fellow mages, she was laughing and smiling like a maniac the whole while.

"Give me my whip and my keys you icy pervert!" Lucy yelled at him in an angry tone that he had only ever heard when she was kicking somebody out of her apartment. She dropped the groaning Natsu to the floor and stalked towards Gray, a dangerous look on her face.

Gray, who was only in his boxers at this point (he had no idea how), turned tail and raced out of the room. Levy. He needed to find Levy. She was heading to the library to get another book to take the spell off of Lucy.

Lucy followed in hot pursuit of Gray, causing major destruction as she followed him. Overturning tables, throwing chairs and anything she could grab onto at him, and yelling. Lucy was yelling things that Gray would have never imagined Lucy would yell. Sure Lucy had a foul temper when somebody broke into her apartment, but this was just downright scary. He didn't even know how she was planning to do take his appendages and do that with them, they didn't bend that way.

Finally! Gray raced into the library and lost Lucy in between the shelves. He quickly hunted down Levy, who let out a startled gasp, and dragged her into a tight corner. "We unfroze Lucy, and she seemed like her normal self, and then she just snapped. She's following me right now, I have her keys and whip. She wants them back."

To emphasize his point Lucy suddenly called out, "Graaaaaaaaaaaaay… I know you're here. You can't hide from me for very long."

Levy paled hearing the evil tone to her best friend's voice. "What do we do?"

Gray shook his head, "I have no idea. She won't fall for the ice prison twice, and she has some sort of crazy strength on her side. She was swinging Natsu around like a bat earlier. I have no idea what to do."

Suddenly Lucy appeared from around the corner. "There you are Gray! You know, it's extremely rude to keep a lady waiting. Now give me what's mine." Lucy approached them menacingly. She leaned forward and placed a hand against Gray's cheek as she smiled at him, suddenly her smile faltered. Bright lights seeped from Lucy's hand into Gray's cheek. The two stood rigid as the light passed from one to the other. Lucy fell backwards and hit the floor with a resounding thud, as Gray stood in front of her, eyes closed. Completely still.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried out desperately. She raced towards her best friend and knelt at her side. Looking up she stared at the ice make mage. "We have to get her back to the guild! …Gray?" Gray hadn't moved an inch. Suddenly his eyes flashed open and he stared down at the two girls.

"My lady? Are you in need of assistance?" Gray inquired in a very polite and proper tone.

"Uhhh… What just happened?" Lucy inquired as she sat up and looked at the Gray, who was politely extending a hand to her.

 **A/N: Here it is! chapter two! Boy was it crazy writing an evil Lucy! I hope you all liked it, I sure tried to have some fun with it. If you guys have any ideas as for character ideas, let me know! Jekyll &Hyde was only the beginning! **

**Nerd-life77: Thanks for your reviews! You got me! I totally just planned to make it only Lucy, but before I finished the first chapter I decided to make the spell switch victims. The real question is, who is everybody else going to turn into? It's most definitely going to change every time!**

 **ThatOneFriend-3:Thanks for reviewing me! It means a lot! Just as you requested, here's some more! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
